


Little Eri

by Bliinded_by_2ciience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Sadstuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/Bliinded_by_2ciience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is up late one night, only to notice Eridan is online- he decides to taunt the other troll but finds out Eridan isnt the troll he thought he was when the other turns out to be a younger Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Eri

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something where Sollux and Eridan were switched, I can't seem to find the original anymore, sorry u.u

Another quiet night, You had long stopped trolling Feferi – and even though you knew nobody was online, something urged you to check.

You noted the name caligulasAquarium near the bottom and smirked- maybe a little late night Eridan torture would cheer you up- you were In one of your rather more sadistic moods- maybe bringing him down would help, everyone else said it always helped them after all.

 

twinArmageddons (tA) began trolling caligulasAquarium (cA)

 

cA: Hi, Im Ewidan- I'm 3 swweeps old!

tA: oh… uh… hii Eriidan, ii'm 2ollux- ii'm 6 2weep2 old.

cA: wwhoa, weally? That's weally cool

tA: yeah, ii gue22 iit ii2- but iif your only 3 2weep2 old why are you on the computer 2o late?

cA: …  
cA: … Sollux, can I tell you a secwet? Wwill you promise not to tell anyone?

tA: 2ure, ii wont tell a 2iingle troll.

cA: wwell… I wwas hopin someone might be online… and maybe they wwould talk to me if they were weally bored… nobody evver talks to me… and a lot of the other trolls call me weally mean names and make fun of me.

 

You felt a twang in your chest- guilt. You could imagine the small troll on the other side of the screen – alone, probably crying or holding back his purple tears. You tried to cover it, trying not to let on that you were one of his main tormenters in the future

 

tA: …why would they do that? You 2eem… really niice

cA: wwell, that's the thing, I don't knoww wwhy they do it… but Sollux… it… it hurts wwhen they do. I… I just wwant some fwiends is all, but evveryone says such mean things to me wwhen I try

tA: well, don't worry- you make friiend2 eventually

cA: but howw do ya knoww that?

tA: Can ii tell you a 2ecret Eriidan? You have to promii2e not to tell.

cA: I swwear I wwont evver tell a soul!

tA: Eriidan, I'm from the future- and iin your future we're the greate2t of friiend2!

cA: w-weally Sollux?! wwe're best fwiends?!

tA: yup, we're iin2eperable- 2o don't worry about iit- cheer up, eventually everyone realiize2 how wonderful you are.

cA: I'm so glad wwe're fwiends Sollux! I think… I think I can be happy knowwing that noww- but I havve to go before seahorsedad wwakes up and gets mad at me for being up so late.

cA: Goodnight Sollux, I'm glad wwe're fwiends!

 

caligulasAquarium (cA) ceased trolling twinArmageddons (tA)

 

tA: …me two….

 

You logged out and pulled your chair from the desk, sitting in silence for a few minutes- thinking.  
At only 3 sweeps Eridan had been desperate enough to go online late at night, hoping someone, anyone would talk to him- but nobody was ever there.  
You felt the mustard yellow tears flowing slowly down your face as guilt washed over you completely – everyone was always so cruel to Eridan for the way he acted sometimes- but… what if he didn't know any better?

 

You logged back in to Trollian and noticed that one CaligulasAquarium was offline, and another online- idling.  
You smiled to yourself slightly and clicked on the choice to troll him.

 

twinArmageddons (tA) began trolling caligulasAquarium (cA)

cA: oh… Sol, wwhat do ya wwant? Your usually not online this time of night- nobody usually is.

you can tell just by the way he's typing- all the sorrow from then is still there

tA: well… 2omethiing told me you'd be onliine

cA: …hey Sol. I knoww it sounds really wwierd, but I had a dream that wwhen I wwas 3 swweeps someone from the future told me evveryone wwould be my friend… I… I guess that sounds really stupid, doesn't it?

tA: well, not really. Iit 2ound2 a liittle wiierd but iit'2 not completely crazy… hey, Eriidan… why don't you come over to my hiive for a biit, ii gotta talk to you about 2omethiing.

cA: wwell, it's not like I havve anythin better to do… I'll be there shortly I guess.

caligulasAquarium (cA) ceased trolling twinArmageddons (tA)

 

Minutes ticked by as you watched the clock, and eventually you heard a knock at the door.  
Quietly you got up, wiping the remainder of your mustard tearstains away before opening the door.

 

You looked at the seadweller in front of you, he somehow seemed so much smaller – his shoulders were dropped and his eyes were more towards the floor- he looked exhausted, and you could barely see the small trail where purple tears had been streaking his face. His hair was messy, and his usually confident posture was bent into that of someone who's spirit was broken.

You ever so slowly reached out your hand, and entertwined it into his.

His expression seemed to change to curiosity, but he didn't seem hopeful.  
You pulled him into your hive, smiling gently and embracing him, it was awkward to have the tall seadwellers head on your shoulder- but as soon as he realized what was going on, he broke into sobs.

"2222hhhh…. Come on Eriidan… we're be2t friiend2, remember?"

You smiled gently at the seadweller who looked up with shock, tears rolling down his slightly purple face.

"wwe are? But… I thought you hated me Sol!"

You frowned for a moment.

"ii u2ed two. But then ii realiized 2omethiing. Eriidan, ii realiized that you come off the way you do two all of u2… becau2e you ju2t want to have a friiend."

You smiled at him gently again.

"and ii'm wiilliing to be that friiend now, the friiend ii never wa2 to you, even though ii promii2ed. Eriidan. Ii broke my promii2e. ii'm 2orry for that."

 

The seadwellers face flushed a light purple, and he smiled like you had never seen – and suddenly.

 

Suddenly.

 

He didn't remind you of the 3 sweeps old Eridan who had been on the brink of tears talking to you. He didn't seem so lonely now.

 

And it was because he had a friend.


End file.
